1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to stringed musical instruments, and pertains more particularly, to an improved light-weight stringed instrument, particularly a light-weight guitar. Moreover, the present invention relates to the construction and associated method of fabrication of a light-weight stringed musical instrument. Furthermore, the present invention is directed to improved transducer systems for stringed musical instruments.
2. Background Discussion
Although attempts have been made at constructing light-weight musical instruments, particularly light-weight guitars, these efforts have not been totally successful, particularly in constructing guitars of weights on the order of 5 pounds or less. Fabrication techniques have tended to be complex and time consuming and in some instances the cost have been prohibitive. Also, similar problems are encountered in connection with transducers for such stringed instruments. They have tended to be complex, cumbersome, difficult to fabricate and relatively costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, and in particular a light-weight, stringed musical instrument. The construction of the present invention is in particular adapted for fabrication of guitars.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabrication of stringed musical instruments. This method of manufacture is also adapted to in particular provide for the construction of a light-weight instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved transducer system for use with stringed musical instruments and in particular for use in conjunction with the fabrication of a light-weight guitar.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved piezoelectric-type transducer for stringed musical instruments, and one that is in particular of simple and light-weight construction while at the same time having substantially improved response.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fret construction for a stringed musical instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved neck construction for a stringed musical instrument, and one in which signal coupling is attainable from individual frets supported on the neck.